Character Approval/Rain Julesi
◦•●◉✿ Bluejayflyingfree ✿◉●•◦ (talk) 02:24, May 16, 2019 (UTC) ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Rain was born to a noble family as the youngest, with one older sister and two older brothers. Her family had always been marching to a slightly different beat then anyone else, and Rain only added to that. A dreamer with some rebellious ideas, Rain was the life of the party and despite being the weirdest, she was pretty popular even if no one really could understand how her mind worked. Her life was pretty great- she had just skipped a grade at Foxfire, had plenty of friends, a loving family that supported all of her crazy ideas. Rain, however, felt frustrated with the fact that while she was living with everything she ever needed, others, like humans, were neglected. Despite prejudices thinning over the years, even the elves sometimes acted a bit too haughty, and Rain knew several teens who felt denied of the right to express and put into action their ideas. So, at age 13, Rain started an unauthorized student newspaper at Foxfire. It contained anything and everything, and all students at Foxfire had the right to submit their writing, as long as Rain edited and approved it. A lot of things the Council probably wouldn’t have approved of were published- conspiracies, outrages over both small and big things, the range of different articles was big. However, when the principal of Foxfire finally found out, Rain was in big trouble, and there were threats of being sent to Exillium. Rain didn’t care, however, she was providing the right of free speech to so many who felt uncomfortable with the idea that should’ve been normal. Rain turned 14, and though things quieted a little, the newspaper continued, and while the principal felt willing to negotiate something that would make them both happy, Rain didn’t see why anything needed to be changed. Adding a supervisor wouldn’t change anything, as students had the right of free speech- which meant anything except things that were inappropriate and rudely targeted, could be published. Rain had made sure that everything published in the newspaper agreed to those terms, but the principal didn’t agree. Rain manifested as a Guster during this time, to the delight of her family, which had several well-known Gusters. However, Rain was expelled from Foxfire soon after because of her insistence to continue the newspaper. After much discussion with the Council and Black Swan, she wasn’t sent to Exillium, merely to a small school in Mysterium. Under the strict order to stop spreading ‘un-facual ideas’, Rain was left alone. Rain continued her work to promote free speech among teens, though tried to comply with the Council’s terms a bit more, even if she thought they didn’t make since. But Rain was a reasonable person, and she settled down a bit- just a bit, but was still the dreamer and popular weirdo. She was also happy to see that the Foxfire newspaper continued, though this time with a supervisor. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Rain is a dreamer and very determined to put her ideas into action- she’s very outspoken and not at all afraid to speak her mind. Underneath this, however, she’s actually a little insecure and very introverted. Alone time is essential to Rain, as it’s a time to explore her mind and not worry about being distracted. Her imagination is extensive, and though she’s got a lot of story ideas she doesn’t have the patience to write them all down. Despite the fact she can’t write original stories, Rain loves writing news articles and is very upfront and opinionated in them- that’s what gets her in trouble. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Rain has sparkling navy eyes with dark, wavy brown hair that she usually wears in a messy bun. She has tan skin and wears a lot of bright colored, casual yet unique clothes. Her appearance is usually a bit mussed, since she has a habit of rustling up wind around her when thinking (She’s a Guster). 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Rain is very good at debating, but at times can be a little annoying about it. She’s really good at writing but doesn’t have enough patience for it, though her imagination is unlimited. Rain wishes to someday change the world, and wants to be a reporter. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. (She’s a Guster) B) No, they have not manifested. ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved